Ayuda:Semantic Forms
Descripción Semantic Forms es una extensión de MediaWiki que permite a los usuarios añadir, editar y hacer peticiones de datos usando formularios. Está estrechamente vinculada a otra extensión llamada Semantic MediaWiki y está pensada para usar datos estructurados con notación semántica. Tener Semantic MediaWiki instalado es una pre-condición para usar la extensión Semantic Forms; el código no funcionará sin ella. En pocas palabras, Semantic Forms permite disponer de formularios para añadir, editar y hacer peticiones de datos en tu wiki, sin tener que programar. Los formularios pueden ser creados y editados no sólo por los administradores, sino también por los propios usuarios. Los componentes principales de la funcionalidad de Semantic Forms son las páginas de definición de formularios, que se inscriben en el nuevo espacio de nombres (namespace) 'Formulario:' (o 'Form:'). Son páginas que contienen un código de marcado que es parseado cuando un usuario añade o edita datos. Mientras que los formularios son definidos estrictamente a través de estás páginas de definición, los usuarios pueden por si mismos crear y editar formularios, sin necesidad de programar. La extensión Semantic Forms aplica el uso de plantillas (templates) en la creación de datos semánticos. Esto hace innecesario el uso de marcado semántico en los contenidos de página; por el contrario, todo el marcado semántico es almacenado indirectamente mediante plantillas. Mediante un formulario un usuario puede rellenar una serie predefinida de plantillas para una página (automáticamente los datos se convertirán en propiedades semánticas una vez la página sea salvada). Los Formularios también pueden ser usados para editar datos de una página ya existente. Puedes activar una pestaña de 'editar con formulario' que se mostrará en la parte superior de cualquier página; ver al respecto: Forms can also be used to edit the data in an existing page, and you can enable an 'edit with form' tab to show Pestaña 'editar con formulario'. Semantic Forms soporta también autocompletado de campos, de forma que los usuarios pueden ver los valores que previamente han sido introducidos en un determinado campo de entrada de datos. Esta funcionalidad ayuda sobremanera a descartar errores relacionados con la ambigüedad de términos, ortografía, etc. Los contenidos de una página que no son introducidos mediante formulario, como por ejemplo un texto de descripción no previsto en las entradas del formulario, no son ignorados cuando una página es editada con un formulario; al contrario, ese contenido se mantiene a través de una caja de entrada de datos llamada "texto libre" que queda separada del resto. Semantic Forms también proporciona otras características: un formulario para crear propiedades (también llamadas "atributos") semánticas, un formulario para crear plantillas, un formulario para crear formularios de usuario, páginas que generan listados de todas las plantillas y todos los formularios de usuario en el sitio wiki, y otros. Esta documentación cubre todas estas características, pero consulta especialmente la sección Páginas especiales. Autores Semantic Forms fue creado, y mayoritariamente escrito, por Yaron Koren, que puedes contactar en yaron57 -arroba- gmail.com. Incluye también importantes contribuciones de código realizadas por: Daniel Friesen, Eugene Mednikov, Harold Solbrig, Jayson Harshbarger, Jeffrey Stuckman, Louis Gerbarg, Matt Williamson, Nils Opperman, Sergey Chernyshev y wheresmytab. Versión La versión actual de Semantic Forms es la 1.8.4 Ver el historial de versiones completo. Idiomas soportados Semantic Forms tiene soporte completo para el Inglés, Árabe, Catalán, Chino de Taiwan, Chino continental, Holandés, Francés, Alemán, Hebreo, Persa, Portugués de Brasil, Castellano y otras lenguas; y soporte parcial para Afrikaans, Bieloruso, Bengali, Búlgaro, Catalán, Croata, Checo, Danés, Finés, Griego, Gujarati, Hebreo, Hindi, Húngaro, Indonesio, Italiano, Japonés, Khmer, Lituano, Marathi, Pastú, Polonés, Portugués, Rumano, Ruso, Cirílico Serbio, Eslovaco, Sueco, Tagalog, Tajik, Ucraniano, Vietnamita y muchas otras lenguas. Estructura Estructura del código Para una lista completa de ficheros en Semantic Forms y una breve descripción de cada uno de ellos, ver Extension:Semantic Forms/Code structure. Para ver el código online, incluyendo historial de versiones para cada fichero, puedes acceder aquí. Páginas especiales La extensión define algunas páginas "especiales" de Mediawiki: * Special:AddData (Agregar dato) - permite a un usuario añadir una página usando un formulario definido por los propios usuarios (Ver un ejemplo de página) * Special:AddPage (Agregar página con formulario) - permita a un usuario especificar un nombre de página, tanto para añadirla como para editarla, dependiendo de si existe o no (Ver un ejemplo de página). Este ejemplo puede no funcionar totalmente. * Special:CreateForm (Crear un formulario) - permite a un usuario crear un nuevo formulario para añadir o editar datos (Ver un ejemplo de página) * Special:CreateTemplate (Crear una plantilla) - permite a un usuario crear una nueva plantilla. (Ver un ejemplo de página) * Special:CreateProperty (Crear una propiedad) - permite a un usuario crear una nueva propiedad o atributo semántico. (Ver un ejemplo de página) * Special:CreateCategory (Crear una categoría) - permite a un usuario crear una nueva categoría de MediaWiki. (Ver un ejemplo de página) * Special:CreateClass - una página que crea todos los elementos para una única "clase" ('class') al mismo tiempo - propiedades, plantillas, formulario y categoría (Ver un ejemplo de página) * Special:EditData (Editar datos) - permite a un usuario editar una página existente usando un formulario definido por los propios usuarios. (Ver un ejemplo de página) Este ejemplo puede no funcionar totalmente. * Special:Forms (Formularios) - proporciona un listado de todos los formularios de ese wiki. (Ver un ejemplo de página) * Special:RunQuery - permite a un usuario ejecutar una petición, usando un formulario (Ver un ejemplo de página) * Special:Templates (Plantillas) - proporciona un listado de todas las plantillas de ese wiki. (Ver un ejemplo de página) * Special:UploadWindow - permite a un usuario cargar un fichero; muy similar a la página estándar Special:Upload (Especial:SubirArchivo), pero sin la skin. (Ver un ejemplo de página) Esta página es llamada desde dentro de un formulario, no debería de haber acceso directo a ella para los usuarios. Empezando Y bien, ya tienes apunto todo el software en tu sitio web. Ahora qué? Ahora es el momento de crear las estructuras que sostengan, muestren y permitan añadir y editar tus datos; por suerte todo esto se puede hacer con sólo crear algunas páginas del wiki. Para hacerlo tendrás que seguir los pasos siguientes: * Planifica tu estructura de datos. Qué tipo de páginas tendrá tu sitio? Qué datos contendrán cada uno de ellos? Luego puedes cambiarlo todo si fuera necesario, pero es bueno tener un plan de partida. * Crea propiedades. (o atributos) Las piezas básicas de construcción de un sitio web semántico son las conexiones entre datos, que en Semantic MediaWiki son conocidas como propiedades (atributos en su traducción al castellano). Una propiedad es usada para especificar un fragmento concreto de información sobre el tema de esa página; el valor de una propiedad tanto puede ser un valor independiente como el nombre de una página del propio wiki. Cualquier propiedad puede ser definida en tu wiki con una página en el campo de nombres (namespace) "Property:" (en la versión castellana "Atributo:"). La forma más fácil de hacerlo es usando la página especial 'CreateProperty' (ver más arriba). * Crear plantillas. ... * Crear formularios. ... * Crear categorías. ... * Activar enlaces a formularios ... * Añadir datos ... * Añadir datos en el menú lateral y en todas partes ... * Personalizar ... Semantic Forms